


Hatching

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Phoenix [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Norman, Gen, Kid Fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The egg finally hatches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatching

Joe stretched out on his bed, stroking the egg gently. It was sat in a nest made from the warmest fabrics he could find, but he could still touch the shell at the top and he couldn't resist stroking it. The wobbling had intensified in the last few days and Joe was sure it was finally near hatching after a year. He was anxious to see if the strangers who had helped him fight off Lucinda's attack were telling the truth about what would emerge from the egg.

Suddenly it started rocking from side to side. Joe stroked the top of it.

"Hush, little one," he said softly. "Stay calm."

The egg kept rocking and then suddenly cracked, very loudly. Joe watched with bated breath as the crack crept across the shell and then the top was pushed off and he found himself looking down at a very normal, very human looking baby.

He smiled softly and did the first thing he thought of. He picked the little boy up and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Welcome, little one," he said, cradling the small body in his arms. "Let's go and find you something to eat, shall we?"


End file.
